Mutant
by Brittacat
Summary: A girl seeks help and can only turn to the father she never knew she had....also i just updated chapter one and three for spelling and we are currently typing chapter 4-8 so we will post them soon. Please review
1. Meet Aj

Hi! My name is Ajades! Most of my friends call me Aj, or Aedin cause my full name is Ajades Aedin Batiste. My best friend think Ajades is a weird name but I have a reason for that name. It is not my real name it is a name I was given when I had a bunch of problems. You have all probably, most likely heard of mutants. Well I guess you could say I am one. I can floats, blast people, walk through walls, even turns invisible, I can read others minds, and a bunch of other stuff. But to tell you the truth most people don't know that cause I never do it. But there is one thing that I always knew and everyone was afraid of it. I knew if something was going to happen. Especially when it was bad. The government tried to get me to tell them whether or not someone was going to attack them or not. But I never followed what they told me to do. I just ignored them. I ran away trying to find a place where I belong. I heard of a guy name Charles Xavier. I remembered my last name was Xavier. But no one but me figured out that he was my father but me cause I changed my name. So on with the story. Disclaimer: The X-men are not mine they are the creator of the X-men. But there are a few characters that are mine and a few places. But Mutant High and The X-men are not. Also the character is mine but what happened is not real. The Lost Mutant Pre-Write "Were do you think you are going?" Jared Johnson asked as Ajades pack what little stuff she had. "I am not staying here a minute longer. They are treating me like a weapon. And I hate it." Ajades said crying. Will you please come with me? Please?" Ajades said crying. Ajades was the type of person who didn't like being used. She loved Jared and wanted him to come so much. But she knew he wouldn't this was his home. His life. And his father was the boss. He didn't like what they did but he had no choice he knew his dad would not let anything happen to him. He also loved her but they acted like friends. Not knowing how the other felt. "I can't and you know it." Jared said and hugged her. "I know. I will miss you." Ajades said hugging him back. "I will tell them I haven't seen you." Jared answered as he let go. "By the way I got these for you." Jared ran to his bed side table and pulled something's out. Aj couldn't tell what it was cause it was in a backpack. "Looks when you are safe and are were you want to be and there is some money in there. I thought you would do something like this. I.....I just didn't know when. Bye!" Jared said and let her out the door. * * * "Jared! I need you to tell me the truth have you seen Ajades at all tonight?" Jared's father asked walking up to him. "No! Why? I mean what happened?" Jared asked him. Jared's father was the captan for this mission and he was in charge. He was a tough man. He was a good man just didn't understand how the people with powers felt about being used as weapons. If he did he would not be apart of this. "She is missing. Oh! And son you are free to go in about a month. The most time is two months. That is all I could get them to agree to." Jared's father said and left. "Thanks, Dad." Jared said knowing his father didn't hear. * * * "So what did he leave me this time?" Ajades asked herself when she was to safety. "This will come in handy." Aj said as she pulled out a Hand radio and a bunch of other things that are important. * * * "What do we have here?" A voice said as Aj started to wake up. When she could see she saw a man above her. "What do you want?" Aj said starting to back up. "Nothing you won't give me." The man said leaning down over her. "Get away!" Aj screamed kicking and hitting at him. "You'll pay for that." The man said as she hit him in the nose. "What have we here?" Another voice broke in. "Hey, buddy, get out of here. This is none of your business." The guy she had just hit said. "Oh yeah? Well I make it my business when innocent people are getting hurt." The guy said and went at the other guy that was next to her. "Ahh!" Aj heard the other guy yell she didn't want to look so she had turned her face away. "It's okay." The guy who had saved her said kneeling next to her. "Thank you. So much. I was so scared." Aj cried. "Stop crying or we'll have more people after you." The guy said and helped her up. "I can handle them myself." Aj said as she stopped crying and straightened up. (This is no time to act like a wimp. You were raised on a military base. You also have more powers then this guy ever dreamed of. Find your way to your dad.) "I am just trying to help." The guy said. "If you want to help me. You can tell me how to get to Mutant High." Aj said. (That should give him a clue.) "I am going there myself. I have some business with the owner that I need to talk to him about. I'll take you along." The guys said. "O...okay." Aj said and they left. "How long will it take to get there?" Aj asked. "Not that long. We will be there before sun rise. By the way my name is Nick. What's yours?" The guy asked. "Aj." Aj said. "Weird name. But the name fits you." The guys said and they were on their way. During the ride Aj fell asleep in her. * * * "Wake up kido. Were almost there." Nick said. "hmmmm...It's so big." Aj said asking and looking at the building in front of her. "Yep." Nick said pulling into a parking space. "Let's go in." Nick said coming around and opening her door. "You can leave your stuff here and get it when you have a room." Nick said. "That's okay. I only have one bag." Aj said pulling her bag on. "Okay. Let's go." Nick said again. "Hey, Storm. I came to see Xavier. Is he up?" Nick asked as he was greeted by a girl with white-white hair. "He's waiting for you." Storm said leading them down the hall. "Welcome, Nick." A guy in a wheel chair said when they walked into the room. "Oh my gosh!" Aj gasped backing into a wall. "What is it, Aj?" Nick asked turning to her seeing tears in her eyes. "Who is this, Nick?" Xavier asked. "I found her getting attacked on the street last night. I saved her. And she said she was coming here so I brought her. I though you would know who she was." Nick said looking at Aj. "He had no idea I was coming. Let alone who I am." Aj said when she found her voice. "My name is Ajades Batiste. Well that is the name is was given. But I found out that was my mom's maiden name. My fathers last name is Xavier." Aj said letting this sink in. "Xavier? But how can that be?" Nick asked. "Nick. Quiet." Xavier said. "If you're the daughter of the people you say you are. You are most likely a mutant. Show me." Xavier said. "Here is goes." Aj said. "Wow. She is." Nick said as he floated in the air. "Oh my gosh!" A woman said as she walked into the room and saw him. "Shut the door, Gene." Xavier said. "I told you." Aj said putting Nick down. "I never knew. But I can't be sure just by that. Gene can we get some blood tests done on me and this girl." Xavier said. "Sure." Gene said. "Come...ummm...what's you name?" Gene asked. "Aj." Aj said. "Follow me, Aj." Gene said and they left the room. "Why does he not believe me?" Aj asked. "About what?" Gene asked as they went into a secret room. "That is am his daughter. My name is Ajades Xavier. But everyone calls me Ajades Batiste." Aj said. "Well this will prove it to him." Gene said as they headed into a medical room. "What is that matter?" Gene asked when she say Aj tense up. "I don't like these types of rooms. I have had bad stuff happen in these rooms." Aj said. "Like what. And where?" Gene asked getting a needle. "The military base. The used me as a weapon and as a science rat. When I was little I didn't know how to control my powers and my mother died giving birth to me. So I went in to a foster home and no one would keep me cause I didn't know how to control my powers. Plus they were scared of mutants. Ow. That hurts. So word got to a military base that was 'testing' mutants. Well I found out when I was sent there it was more like using them. And they taught them to control their powers but they also made us afraid of them. So that when they told us to we would us our powers. But I wasn't afraid so I ran away." Aj said as Gene took a blood sample. What Aj didn't notice was that Xavier cam in when she started telling the story. "Where was this place?" Xavier asked. "I don't know. It was dark when I left and I kept walking all day for about two days and then I fought a place to sleep. And that is were nick found me." Aj said. "Well we'll just have to find this place." Xavier said rolling over to where she was sitting and Gene was getting another needle ready to take a blood sample from him. "You would do that?" Aj asked when Gene had walked over to him. "Yes I would. What ever happens to one of us. Practically effects all of us." Xavier said after Gene took the blood. "We'll get a room for you ready and a schedule." Xavier said. "I get to stay?" Aj asked jumping from her seat. "Even if you aren't my daughter you are still and untrained mutant. So of course." Xavier said leading her out of the room. * * * "Here you go." Gene said showing her to her room. "Do you have any clean clothes?" Gene asked. "I have another pair of clothes. Just like this." Aj said. She was wearing a Black jump suit. "Well I'll take you shopping later on today for a few outfits for right now." Gene smiled and left the room. * * * "Xavier, can I talk to you?" Gene asked walking into the room. "What is it, Gene?" Xavier asked looking up from the papers he had been reading. "I got the test back and I have to answer." Gene said. "What is it?" Xavier asked. "She is you daughter." Gene said handing him the test records. "Oh my. Have you told her?" Xavier asked. "She already knew. You need to tell her yourself." Gene said. "Okay." Xavier said rolling to the door. * * * ~Knock~ ~Knock~ "Aj?" Xavier asked through the closed door. "Professor? Who are you looking for?" A girl asked walking down the hall. "The new girl. Her name is Aj. Do you know where she went?" Xavier asked. "She is practicing with us." The girl said. "What are you doing, Rouge?" Aj asked walking out of the door down the hall. "I was just heading back from getting these." Rouge said holding up a couple of boxes. "Aj? Can I have a moment of your time. Please?" Xavier asked before she could leave. "Sure. What is it?" Aj asked walking toward him. "Gene got the test back and it says you are my daughter. And I thought I should let you know that I know." Xavier told her. "I already told you that. But you didn't believe me." Aj said. "I am sorry. But I had no idea I had a daughter." Xavier said. "Want to come and watch us?" Aj asked. "Sure." Xavier said and they head down the hall to the door she ha come out of. "Can I call you dad?" Aj asked as they got in the elevator thing. "Out of class you can." Xavier said. "Cool." Aj said as they doors opened again. "I'm back." Aj said walking into the room. "So what are we going to do now? Walk through walls? Talk through the mind? Through things at one another?" Aj asked joking around. "Umm..dunno. I think we are finished here. Unless you want to see her do these things?" Gene asked turning to Xavier. "Why not." Xavier said. This is going to be fun. Aj told him in his mind. "Okay here it goes." Aj said floating behind a wall and coming through it. "Cool." Rogue said. "Watch that plate." Aj said as a plate started floating. A bean came out of her hand a hit the plate. "Awesome." Rogue said. "I'm bored. Can we do something else?" Aj asked floating over to them and turning invisible. "Where did she go?" Xavier asked looking around. "Right here, dad." Aj said appearing behind him. "dad?" Rogue asked. "Am I missing something?" Rogue asked. "Oh. Sorry forgot to tell you. Xavier is my dad." Aj said. "Let's go shopping." Gene said looking at the time. "Yeah! Can Rouge go with us?" Aj asked. "Sure." Gene said. "This is going to be so much fun!" Aj said. "Here is my credit card. Don't us to much of it, Aj." Xavier said giving Gene, a you better watch that look. "Thanks, dad." Aj said. "I'll see you later on. Have fun." Xavier said. "Yes, dad." Aj said rolling her eyes. "Only about an hour ago you guys became a family and you already are getting over protective over her." A guy said walking up behind Xavier. 


	2. Shopping

Thank you to Dragon aerie and Neva who Reviewed my story. So on with the story.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A/N: This is going to be kind of long but it is going to explain something's about this story. I know it will seem like these mutants have to many powers and that a few would be okay. But they are in a sense a 'new' generation of mutants. Something happened before they were born to their parents and in effect to that they are different, special in a way, don't ask me what because we haven't figured out exactly what. But we will, as we get further in the story. Soon there will be more like her. Maybe.  
  
Also please bear with me right now because it is taking me sometime to start this back up after not having ideas for its path. Thanks and bye. PLEASE REVIEW.on with the show.  
"This is so much fun!" Aj said as Gene, Rogue, and her were shopping for clothes.  
  
"It's nice to just get out." Rogue said as she looked through a rack of clothes.  
  
"Oh, Shit! Hide!" Aj said pulling Rogue and Gene behind a clothes rack.  
  
"What?" gene and Rogue asked looking around, now on guard.  
  
"Jared and his dad are here." Aj said and then went into some kind of trans. Jared. No don't look around. Tell your dad that you have to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you there.  
  
Aj said in Jared's mind and come out of her trans to see Gene and Rogue watching her. "Coast is clear. I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll talk to you later about what just happened. But watch the old guy next to the hats." Aj said trying to act like she really had to go to the bathroom so they wouldn't follow her. When she was out of sight she turned invisible and headed to the bathrooms.  
  
"Jared! It's good to see you!" Aj said hugging Jared after checking to make sure no one followed them.  
  
"Aj! I missed you so much." Jared said hugging her and swinging her around a bit. "I have some great news. I get out in a month!" Jared said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Sweet then you can come to the dance that we are having in a month and a half. It will be fun and then you can meet everyone including my dad and you can help us out!" Aj said excited.  
  
"That would be great!" Jared said and they stood there in each other's arms silently.  
  
"I had better get back before they start to worry where I've been." Aj said stepping back.  
  
"Yeah, same here." Jared said not wanting to go but knowing that he had to.  
  
"I'll see you later! Bye!" Aj said starting to head off in the direction that she had come from.  
  
"Not so fast. I've not you now little kitten." Jared dad said coming out of nowhere ad grabbing her around the neck with his arm and holding her back to him. "Jared watch and make sure no one is coming while I talk some sense into this girl." Jared father commanded.  
  
"Not so fast yourself." Gene said as she appeared at one side of them.  
  
"Yeah." Rogue said from the other side. "I mean after all we are the ones with the upper hand right now. Now let the girl go."  
  
"Correction I have what you want. So you have the upper hand?" Jared father asked.  
  
"Not you." Aj said elbowing him and the turning invisible and getting away from him. I love you, Jared. I'll see you later. Aj said and went to Gene. Let's just get out of here. Aj said to Rogue and Gene.  
  
"We do." Rogue said finally.  
  
"Rogue, let's go. And you sure better watch your back." Gene commanded and they headed away still watching their backs.  
  
So how do you like it so far? I know it's kind of short. But still review. If any of you have ideas of what might make this chapter and/or the first chapter better I am open to all suggestion. I will pass them out to my friends and see what they think we can do with them. Anyways please review. And I hope you liked it somewhat.  
  
BRITTACAT!! =^.^= 


	3. First Day

A/N: Okay here is the next chapter (Hopefully Chibi Maria will be a happy now that I have posted two chapters of the story up (she's been waiting for them) J/k) Anyways. I got a big idea and just made it into two chapters. Hope you like it. REVIEW!!! "So we are going to follow them back to the base but we aren't going to go in and do anything?" Aj asked as she watched Jared and his dad head to their jeep totally unaware of them watching. "Yes. But you have to make sure that boyfriend of your doesn't see us and if he does that he doesn't let his dad on." Gene said knowing now who Jared was. "He's not my boyfriend. But okay I will." Aj said watching them get into the jeep and start it up. "Okay here we go." Gene said and also started her car and following them. After a while of taking many turns they finally came to what looked like a school for problem children that was all fenced in with high fences that you couldn't see through. Aj started the sink lower in her seat still a little scared of the place. "Well we found it." Gene said as Rogue and her noticed Aj. "Now we can leave." Gene said kind of wondering what happened to Aj in that place. But she knew that she may never find out of ever want to know at that. All she knew was the Aj would be a lot better now that she was out of there and with family and people tat would care for her. Two days later Aj sat up in bed wide awake and ready for class. She was happy because today she would start school here where she knew that she was safe. Aj sighed as she got of bed and headed to her closet where he clothes were and selected a pair of black jeans, a white crop top, and a black leather coat. (Today is going to be a god day. I can feel it already.) Aj said to herself. "Aj, you up?" rogue's voice came through the door after a silent knock. "Yeah!" Aj said and Rogue walked in. "So you ready for class?" Rogue asked. "Yeah. Lets go!" Aj said excited. "Man someone a little uppy today." Rogue joked. "I just got a sudden burst of energy. I had better stop my dad's office and say good morning want to come with?" Aj asked as they headed down the hall. "Sure why not." Rogue said and they head to Xavier's office. "Hey, Daddy!" Aj said walking into Xavier's office and walking over to him to give him a hug. "Hey, Aj. It's good to see that you are happy this morning." Xavier said hugging her back. "Hey, Nick!" Aj said turning around to see Nick standing there. "Hey, Aj. I'm happy to see that you were right about him being your father. "I am too." Aj said a little nervous around him. "Okay well you had better head off to class and I will see you later." Xavier said looking at the clock. "Bye, Dad! Bye, Nick." Aj said leaving with rogue would have been quiet the whole time. "So how do you know Nick?" Rogue asked as they headed down the hall again. "He's the one that brought me here when he found me. I was asleep in an alley and some guy came up and had the intention of.....yeah.....anyways Nick came along and saved me before I could do anything to save myself. And then when he found out that I was coming here he brought me saying that he was also heading here." Aj explained finishing just as they got to their class with Storm. "Sweet. Talk about Knight in shining armor. And it looks like Nick likes you and that maybe you like him." Rogue teased as they took their seats. Hope you liked it. Again with the ideas. We are open so just review and let me know those ideas or e-mail them to me ad Angeleadaoin@hotmail.com. Brittacat =^.^= 


	4. Like Nick

"I swear to you, I don't like him as anything other than a friend! I mean he has to be like 24 years old." Aj said as Rogue and her sat down to eat lunch.  
  
"Actually he's 19, he finished high school last year and helps the X-Men out on occasion. And what's not to like??? He's cute, he's nice, your father likes him and you like him." Rogue said and just smiled.  
  
"Yeah!" Aj said. Then after a few seconds looked shocked at what she'd just told her friend.  
  
"I knew it!!! I knew you liked him!" Rogue said laughing.  
  
"Aj likes who?" Nick asked walking up behind her.  
  
" She likes N.ummm. a guy! Hey Nick!" She said just realizing it was Nick, and glaring at Aj who had just kicked Rogue quietly.  
  
"Hey Nick," Aj mumbled blushing.  
  
"So where's Bobby?" Nick asked Rogue.  
  
"He said he was going to go talk to Storm for a minute and then meet us here. So he should be here soon." Rogue said.  
  
" Speaking of the devil. Hey has he asked you to the dance that's coming, yet?" Nick asked.  
  
"No. It's not for a month, so I'm in no hurry" Getting up and hugging Bobby when he reached them.  
  
"So, how about it? You want to go with me? I mean as my date?" Nick asked sitting next to the silent Aj.  
  
"You'll have to ask my father first." Watching the ground as she blushed again.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I have some ideas coming to my head, and I when I went to load it on the computer, it got deleted, so this is the best I can do right now. Review please. 


	5. Meet Lynx

Chapter Five  
  
-Five years before we meet Aj-  
  
"Ugh! Another day of school! Just what I need!" Lynx muttered as she walked into her middle school.  
  
"Hey, Loser." A girl muttered as she walked by Lynx.  
  
"Bitch." Lynx said back ignoring the people around her. It was like this everyday. She didn't have any friends because she just didn't feel like she fit in.  
  
"Hey! Watch where your going, freak!" The girl said turning around and ran into Lynx then shoved her against the wall. But the only thing was, Lynx didn't hit the wall.she went through the wall.  
  
"Your going to regret that!" Lynx said coming back through, pissed now. All of a sudden the girl and everyone in a 5 foot radius of her went flying.  
  
"Y.you really are a freak!" The girl cried and everyone ran off.  
  
"Lynx, come with me. We need to call your parents." The principal said walking up a little scarred now a few minutes later as Lynx stood there thinking about what she had just done.  
  
"So what do we do with her?" Lynx could hear her parents ask her principal.  
  
"Well considering that I am not fully against mutants. I would suggest shipping her off to Mutant High. It's a school for Mutants that teaches how to control their powers. If you want I can call Xavier right now. And then we can set it up with him." The principal said.  
  
"Please." Lynx's mom said.  
  
"Bye." Lynx's mom said hugging her before she got on a private plane  
  
"Yeah. Bye." Lynx said distantly as her parents hugged her again. After they said goodbye again Lynx got onto the private plane not looking back.  
  
"Welcome. You must be Lynx. I'm Gene and this is Rogue. So have a seat and we will take off. Then we will explain everything once we are in the air." Gene said as she got on the plane.  
  
A/N: I hop you like it!!!!! Please Review next chapter will be here soon!!!! If it isn't already. 


	6. Lynx & Aj meet

Chapter Six  
  
~Present day: plus a month~  
  
"Hey, Dad!" Aj said walking up to Xavier's office and plopping down in a chair.  
  
"Hey. So how's your day?" Xavier asked going back to the paper work he was doing when she walked in.  
  
"Good. So has Nick talked to you yet?" Aj asked watching her dad's reaction.  
  
"Last week he came in and I told him that I didn't mind but it was u to you." Xavier answered grinning at his daughter.  
  
"Sweet. Okay well I am going to go and find him. Can I leave my stuff here?" Aj asked.  
  
"Sure-," Xavier started when all of a sudden a small explosion went off. "What the?"  
  
"Professor!!!!!! I swear to god It wasn't me!!!!!!!!" A brown haired girl said coming through the wall with a guilty look on her face.  
  
"What did you do now, Lynx?" Xavier asked sighing.  
  
"I didn't...fine.. I was mixing something's together adding a little of my powers and," Lynx explained in a little kids voice and then her eyes lit up." It went BOOM!!!!"  
  
"Where?" Xavier asked.  
  
"My.errrr..room.." Lynx answered looking at the ground.  
  
"There goes another $1,000." Storm said walking through the door, giving Lynx a disapproving look.  
  
"Oopse?" Lynx offered.  
  
"Your sleeping in the room next to mine until yours is fixed." Storm said and walked over to Xavier to talk to him after adding. "Your lucky it isn't my bath tub that you are sleeping in."  
  
"Hey! Wait up! My names Ajades Batiste-Xavier. What's your?" Aj asked as Lynx walked out of the office and down the hall.  
  
"Alyxandria Del A Mon. Lynx for short." Lyn said continuing walking.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Aj said holding out her hand as she stood in front of Lynx.  
  
"Same." Lynx said shaking hands with her. "So where are you going?"  
  
"I'm trying to find my friend Nick." Aj answered looking around.  
  
"Follow me. I know where he is." Lynx said searching her mind.  
  
"O..Kay." Aj said not sure what to think, but she followed her anyways.  
  
"Nick?" Aj asked seeing Nick sitting next to a pond behind the school.  
  
"Aj!" Nick said looking up from the notebook that her had in his hands with a grin.  
  
"Thanks, Lynx. I'll see you later!" Aj said as Lynx stated to leave.  
  
"Anytime." Lynx said disappearing.  
  
"So what did you want?" Nick asked as Aj sat next to him.  
  
"My answer is yes." Aj said grinning as she waited for Nick to figure out what she was talking about.  
  
"Sweet!" Nick said and was shocked when she hugged him out of the blue. 


	7. Meet Katana

* About a week later*  
  
A young girl looks behind her and, yet again, sees lights following her. ' Oh boy,' the girl thought, 'why don't they just give up?' the girl; thought to her self.  
She reached out with her magnetic powers and destroys the lights and the vehicles controlling those lights.  
  
'Oh well,' she thought and went back to walking through the forest ' eventually those fools will give up'. She took one last look at the mutants with their human pets and decided she'd better fly and took off into the air.  
  
The early morning sunshine shown through her closed eyelids, groaning she opened them and, promptly fell out of the top of a tree with a startled squeak.  
  
"Ouch." The girl said. Slowly rising to her feet she rubbed her head and looked around, feeling confused. Then she flinched as she remembered what had occurred in the last week.  
  
*** Flash back*** " You must control them, you must!" said an agitated man's voice.  
  
"Daddy, I can't. It's too hard to concentrate."  
  
"Well if you are my daughter you would do as I say and do what I ask." Came the voiceof Magneto. "Now try again!" At his signal several metal objects came flying at the girl from different directions.  
  
"Screaming, she let loose her power. This time, however, she reached with her magnetic powers and not only stopped the objects flight, but fought her father and reversed the objects direction. Unfortunatly, any and all metal objects, including the building which they were in was also repelled by her power.  
  
The only things she remembered was the building collapsing on top of her and passing out. Then coming to, a while later, and staring straight into the eyes of a falcon. "what the.!" She started to say but ws hushed by a gentle voice in her mind.  
  
Shhh. Even now the humans look for you. Be silent and you are safe here.  
  
All she did was stater at the animal in shock.  
  
I'm going crazy. She thought  
  
No, you're not going crazy. You really are hearing me talk to you, just in your mind that's all. Said the falcon's voice n her mind again. Now hush. You must rest. Me and the other animals will watch you and keep you safe.  
  
And wit that the girl fell asleep. Only to be waken up a few hours later by the quiet voice of a wolf. Human. The voice was filled with urgency. Human wake up, the other humans have almost found you. You must run. Follow me. And with the the wolf ran off into te under brush. Getting up stiffly she followed her guid deeper into the forest.  
  
About a half an hour later she heard other voices in her mind. Such as, mmmm..yummy worm. And as she looked she saw a bird pull a worm from the ground. Then she head a quite wretching scream of a dying animal. She joined her own scream along with that other scream and was soon tackled by the wolf, staring up into his furious black-brown eyes.  
  
BE SILENT! Do you want tose humans to find you? No? I didn't think so. Now wuiet and follow me. Seeing the terrified expression in the girls eyes the wolf stocked off, this time worrying about speed not stealth.  
  
Suddenly a person "pops" up from the underbrush and attempts to grab the girl. She ducks and runs aside as the wolf attacks the human, and soon turns her back as the wolf kills the human.  
  
Come we must leave. Was all the wolf said. Stumbling after the wolf, she soon lost him altogether. After what seemed like forever she stumbles into a clearing with a deep gorge on one side and the trees she had come from on the other. Staring around emused the girl turns to go back, but stops as more humans come out of the brush.  
  
"Come on, Katana. Just come back with us and nothing bad happends." Said one man.  
  
Another said, "You can't go anywhere anyway. You have no mney, no food, and you don't even know where you are." Taunting her.  
  
"No!" Her own voice startling her, "I will not go back, Daddy doesn't love me. Nobody rally cares. So I'm not going back!" and with that she turned and ran to the gorge and jumped. Instead of falling as she had planned, she flew. "Wow!" She looked around startled, "I can do lots of things! Cool!" talking to herself. She flew for the rest of the day not looking back. As she landed for the night she looked back and was dismayed at the dight of people coming for her carrying light, She was so tired but she went on anyways. Jumping back into the air she flew off into the night listening only to the voice that always seemed to be there talking to her.  
  
~ End flash back ~  
  
"Man. I must have fallen asleep while I was flying. I'm glad I didn't crash to the ground."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Looking around still bemused she noticed the falcon perched silently watching her as she woke up. Hey, can you here me? Said the falcon.  
  
Yes. She said as she looked at the falcon ad gasped as he transformed into a human.  
  
Can you still hear me? He asked.  
  
Y.y.yes. She stammered after a moment. Wh-who-  
  
"Screw it." She said mad at herself for not being able to speak correctly in her mind, "who are you?"  
  
The man, a teenager, must be about 17, looked at her with black-brown eyes, and smiled. "My name is Josh."  
  
"Josh huh? Oh well I don't suppose you could tell me where I am?" Katana looked unimpressed at the guy. All he did was look at her for a minute and then: "we are at mutant high."  
  
Her jaw went slack. Her eyes opened wide, and she glanced around, suddenly very nervous. "Why did you bring me here?" Katana asked. "Well," he said looking at her, "I brought you here because I had nowhere else to go. I heard your mind scream and had to help you. If you want to gain control of your powers you must go here." At this he still looked at her and then said, "Come with me." Smiling he turned and waked toward the building behind him.  
  
Katana stood there for a moment staring at him. Then realizing that Josh wasn't going to stop for her, she ran to catch up.  
  
"Hey, Josh." At this he stopped and turned, "Ummmm.." She hesitated, "ummm.listen, I've heard a lot of bad things about this place. My dad." she chocks off as tears came to her eyes at the thought of her dad.  
  
"Just who is you dad anyway?" Josh asked as he walked back to Katana.  
  
She looked away, "Well her really wasn't all that great of a dad anyway." she trails off.  
  
"Well what was his name?" Josh persisted.  
  
"I only know his first name. the one tat everybody used. And that name is Magneto." she stops abruptly at the shocked look on Josh's face. "What?"  
  
Josh could only stare in wonder for a moment. Finally finding his voice again he said, "Your Magneto's daughter?! I can't believe it! We have got to go see Xavier."  
  
At fist she didn't understand, then the phrase "go see Xavier" sunk in and she said, "Wait! We can't go see him, Dad.Dad said he hated me and him both. What would he do to me if he found me here? Now she stopped and looked around, looking for a way out. Seeing her about to panic he waked up and stood right in front of her, takes her hands in his and looks into her eyes. Professor Xavier would never hate anyone. He could never tri to hurt anyone, no matter who they are. His mind voice was soothing and his eyes showed that he wouldn't lie to her.  
  
All right, I'll go in ad meet Mr. Xavier. She thought to him. Dropping her hands, almost reluctantly she noted amused, he walked back toward the building. Following him in through the doors and down the halls until they came to a doorway and stopped. Josh knocked and smiled at the girl who opened the door. "Hello, Gene. Is Professor Xavier in? We have a new student." At this he turned to Katana. "Katana this is Gene. Gene this is Katana."  
  
Gene smiled, "Nice to meet you. Josh, I'm afraid Professor Xavier is with some students right now. Bu if it's really important I'll show you to him." Seeing him nod she said, "Come. Follow me." And with that she walks off down a hall.  
  
Turning down one hall and then another, Katana was soon lost. After a while Gene and Josh came to a stop in front of a classroom. Knocking, she enters the class and says, "Excuse me, Professor, but some people are here to speak to you."  
  
The professor looked short, really short, at least from her point of view.  
  
"Yes, well, the period is almost over, class you're dismissed." The professor watched as all the kids filed out until just a few were left. "Come in, sit. Once you're comfortable we'll start." He said. Katana started to go in the stopped as she realized Professor was in a wheelchair. That explains a lot, she thought to her self. She took a few more steps then froze as a memory of her father's voice came back to her.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"Daddy, can I please go to that mutant high school I hear you talk about all the time?" Katana asked looking up at her father.  
  
Rogue seemed to full his face a moment the he was under control again as always, though his eyes still seemed angry. "If you ever go there they will kill you. They will torture you, use your powers, and then kill you. They hate me and they'll hate you too."  
  
**Flash back ends**  
  
The intensity of his voice gave her chills then and it gave her the chills now as well. Suddenly she became aware of the Professor and Josh looking at her, she was still standing seeming frozen to the ground. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of her face. I can't do this! She thought, unaware that she was transmitting her mind voice to all who could hear. I CAN'T DO THIS! She thought again and tried to run to the door. Gene tried to stop her, but Katana waved her hand and blasted Gene out of the way with a strong wind and was almost out the door when Professor Xavier's voice rung out in her head. Stop its okay. Come back. Still she fought until her body was taken over by the professor's power. She was forced to turn around ad go back into the room. The still under Xavier's control so she was forced to walk slowly to a chair and sit stiffly.  
  
Once she sat down, she had her own body back. She stayed seated not moving while Josh re-told the story of how they met. At the mention of Magneto's name the profesor fixed Katana with a piercing gaze. "Is this true?" He asked.  
  
All Katana could do is say, "Yes." Returning his stare. "Indeed." Was all he said although he never looked away from me again. After Josh was done talking the professor was silent for several moment. Finally he said, "If you are Magneto's daughter the you must have." he trailed off as she lifted his wheelchair off the ground, with him in it.  
  
"Anymore questions? Katana asked. How dare he dought me! She thought to Josh. She was mad. She also wanted to prove herself to these people. Josh just smiled.  
  
Looking at the a professor she snapped, "So can I stay here or are you going to set me free?"  
  
The professor looked at her and just said, "If you wish to, you can stay. If you choose to stay you can stay with a girl named Aj." He paused for a moment and then asked, "By the way, how old are you?"  
  
She blushed but answered, "17." But I've been taught things way beyond my age, sir." She put a heavy emphasis on "sir".  
  
Gen lead her to her new room and left her alone to wait or her new roommate.  
  
*** 


	8. Katana & Aj meet

"Hehe.yeah. See ya, Lynx! Bye, Rogue! Bye, Nick!" Aj said as she reached her bedroom door.  
  
"Bye." Lynx and Rogue said heading down the hall.  
  
"See ya." Nick said kissing her on the forehead and headed off down the hal. After watching Nick head down the hall, Aj headed into her room.  
  
"What the?" Aj asked spotting a blonde haired girl standing next to te balcony window on her room with a metal object flying at her hand she was holding out.  
  
"Oh.oopse." The girl said as the object dropped.  
  
"Who are you?" Aj asked cautiosly.  
  
"I'm Katana Keso. I'm new here. Proffesor Xavier told me to come to this room. You must be Aj. I'm your new roomate." Katana said holding out her hand as she moved coser to Aj.  
  
"Uhhh.hi." Aj said still cautious, even as she shooke her hand.  
  
"I'm not someone to be afraid of." Katana said seeing Aj uneasy.  
  
"Oh.sorry." Aj said noticing that she was really uneasy for te first time. "So let me ask you something. Who are you?"  
  
"As I told you my name is Katana Keso." Katana said slightly annoyied.  
  
"I heard that but I mean /who/ are you?" Aj asked.  
  
"You mean my story?" Katana asked.  
  
"Yeah." Aj said sitting down on her bed to where she was leanig against the headbored of her bed.  
  
"Let me find where to start..okay I found it. Before I was born my dad.." Katana started sitting on Aj's bed and started telling her everything,  
  
"So, what your telling me is that you areMegneto's daughter?" Aj asked slightly amazed at this information.  
  
"Yep. I wish that he wasn't though. But you can't waste your life away wishing for something you can't change." Katana said yawning. "I think it's time that we went to bed."  
  
"Yeah, Dad wouldn't be to happy with me if I stayed up late and kept you up late." Aj said yawning also as Katana moved to her bed.  
  
"Your dad?" Katana asked getting into bed.  
  
"Yeah, Xavier. He's my dad." Aj said as if it wasn't any big deal.  
  
"I never knew that. I quess he was a great dad." Katana said sadly.  
  
"Actualy when I grew up I didn't know him. I grew up going from foster home to foster home and then I got sent to a base that used mutants and ran away. Xavier didn't even know he had a daughter because my mom died giving birth to me. But anyways we ad better get to bed. You have a big day ahead of you. If you want I can show you around. And you can hang out with my group.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Katana said and they urned the lights out.  
  
"*Katana! Wake up!*" Aj's voice said in Katana's head and out loud.  
  
"A couple more minutes please." Katana said rolling over and pulling her blankets over her head.  
  
"Nope. Sorry. You only have a half an hour now as it is. Then you have to meet with my dad." Aj said pulling the blankets all the way off of Katana's bed.  
  
"Grr. What time is it?" Katana asked.  
  
"7:30 in the morning. Now get UP!" Aj said.  
  
"Akkk!!!" Katana said jumping up out of bed and hurridly grabbing her clothes and running into tebathroom to get into the shower.  
  
"Here's your breakfast. While you were in te shower I went down and got our food." Aj said handing Katana a paper plate with a doughnut, grapes, a bagel with cream cheese, and some chocolate milk.  
  
"Thanks." Katana said grabbing it and then followed Aj out the door. 


End file.
